Back to the Past
by Eaglewind13
Summary: Chris and Wyatt have been learning and practicing with their powers, when they accidentally fall into a time window, and right back to when the Charmed Ones were first starting out. Can they get home without changing their time line or worse?
1. A blast from the Past

"Wyatt! Duck!" A brown haired boy shouted, pulling a vial out of his pocket. He didn't have a chance to throw it before the energy ball was launched at the tall blond boy. 'Wyatt' ducked under the energy ball, watching as it hit the wall behind him.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice." He complained, flicking his hands at the demon. The demon dove out of the way, and the explosion hit a trash can instead. He scrambled to his feet and took off down the alley.

"Come on!" The first boy shouted, sprinting after it.

"Chris, you really are a bit neurotic, you know that?" Wyatt huffed, running after his little brother.

"Ya thanks Wy," Chris retorted sarcastically. He paused suddenly, seeing the dead end up ahead, and no demon in sight.

"What the h***?" He muttered, walking towards the wall.

"Well that's odd." Wyatt agreed, looking around. Suddenly, Chris lurched forward, as if an invisible force pushed him. He stumbled and fell with a cry straight through the wall.

"Chris!" he heard his brother shout before he hit the ground on the other side. Completely startled, he quickly got to his feet, even more stunned to see that he was in an ally exactly like the one he had just been in. The only difference was, it was brighter here, and the sun was warmer, pointing down from a different spot in the sky than where they had just been. He turned around to see Wyatt stumbling through the wall, looking shocked.

"Oh thank God, Chris! You're alright!" he exclaimed, relieved.

"Ya, I'm fine." Chris muttered, looking around.

"Where are we?" Wyatt asked a puzzled look on his face.

Chris shook his head, shrugging as well. "I'm not sure, but I don't like it. Let's go back."

Wyatt turned and walked straight at the wall, crashing into it and falling backwards.

"Owch!" I grunted. "Why didn't that work?"

Chris just chuckled. "That was great Wyatt. And obviously, someone closed it."

Wyatt opened his mouth to retort back when Chris held up a finger for silence. "Wait, I hear something." The two stood silently as they heard a few voices.

"Why does it always have to be allies? Do innocent ever learn?" A woman's voice complained. Wyatt's mouth dropped open and he looked at Chris, who was equally as stunned.

"Is that," he began.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Chris finished.

"I don't know Pheebs. Let's just get this done so I can get back to work." Another voice added. The boys both gasped at this voice, looking at each other.

"Aunt Prue?" Chris exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"But, she's dead!" Wyatt protested. They could hear them just around the corner.

"We got to hide." Chris said in a sharp whisper. He grabbed Wyatt and pulled them both to a spot behind a few metal trash cans.

"Dead end." Prue announced as she rounded the corner. "And no one here." She added, looking at the fairly young Phoebe who walked up next to her.

"Well, they should be here if it was correct. Or, they should be coming soon."

Prue sighed and shook her head. "You got the premonition from touching a bear at the store. Are you sure it was real?"

Phoebe nodded, walking up to touch the wall. "Solid. Odd. I swear it was two boys coming through this wall."

Chris and Wyatt both shared a look, thinking the same thing. They were most defiantly in the past, and Aunt Phoebe had seen them coming.

"Well, there isn't any demon either. You saw one follow them. I think it might have been off." Prue finally told her younger sister. "We should head back." Phoebe frowned but nodded. "Fine. But they've never been wrong before." She turned and walked past Prue and around the corner. Prue made to follow, but paused, hearing something. Wyatt had shifted slightly, and his foot slid into one of the trash cans, causing it to fall over with a loud clank.

"Who's there?" Prue asked, walking that way. She didn't notice the demon who shimmered in behind her.

"Watch out!" Chris shouted, standing up. He waved his hand and threw the demon into the wall they had come through. Wyatt stood up now as well, a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. Prue turned to look at the demon, stunned.

"Phoebe! Get over here!"

Chris looked at his brother, a panicked look on his face. "We got to get out of here." He took off running down the alley, rushing past a stunned Phoebe. Wyatt ran after him, and accidently brushed shoulder's with his Aunt. She gasped as she was pulled into a premonition.

"_Hey little guy." Phoebe cooed, holding a small baby boy in her arms. She smiled, as he giggled some. Then, she handed the baby to a smiling Piper who took him in her arms. Looking up at a very proud Leo. _

Phoebe rocked back some as she was pulled out of it.

"Pheebs! I need that potion!" she heard Prue shouting.

"I'm coming!" she shouted in response, glancing over her shoulder to see if she could see the boys, wondering who they were, and why her premonitions were so odd today…


	2. Things get Worse

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed, nor will I ever.**

Thank you so much for those lovely reviews! It makes me so happy that I got attention like that with my first chapter and so quickly! If you didn't see my own comment, I did notice another story a lot like this and, I am not trying to copy the author.

Now that I got that out of the way, I wanted to make a few quick notes. This story takes place in season one, after Piper and Leo have started dating. Yes, they know he is a Whitelighter. I will try to have characters from the show and keep it so the rest of the series makes sense.

The boys are going to trick everyone using magic so, it's going to get a bit awkward since, Wyatt is really bad with secrets. There are going to be some fun confrontation scenes as well.

Jucy- They ran because orbing would have given them even more away. They knew he had a witch power already and, at that time, there weren't supposed to be witches/Whitelighter kids.

Mclaughlin- Good guess! Also, only one person is going to find them out, otherwise the whole situation with the other Chris would get messed up, and the boys don't want that happening. In this chapter, you'll see what I mean by this. The whole scene with Leo is going to be pretty funny. I haven't written it out yet but, I have it planned.

I hope you all stay impressed with it! I didn't think it'd be this big of a hit!

*Another note, make sure to check out this site to see some of the other characters that may be mentioned. It'll make more sense in a couple chapters

* * *

The two boys kept running, only pausing once they felt they were far enough away.

"Okay, this is really, really not good." Chris said as he took deep breaths. Wyatt nodded his agreement panting some as well.

"That was Aunt Prue," Wyatt managed to say as he stood up taller. Chris nodded.

"Which means, we must be in the past."

Both boys stiffened, knowing how dangerous time travel could be. They had heard stories of themselves going back in time, well, their future selves.

"So, we can't let them see us." Chris continued, thinking out loud. "Wyatt, do you think you can glamour us?"

"Easily." Wyatt scoffed, grinning. He was better at this power than his brother and, by the annoyed look on Chris's face, his younger brother didn't like this at all. He stretched out his arms and a glow surrounded them. When it was gone, Wyatt had shrunk a few inches and had thick curly red hair on top of his head. His eyes were a bright blue and freckles dotted his otherwise pale face. Chris had grown a few inches and also had red hair, though his was spiked up in all directions. He now had brown eyes and more tanned skin than his brother.

"Nice. I can barely recognize you." Chris said, looking at her brother. Wyatt grinned proudly.

"We are completely different. I have skills."

Chris elbowed him and rolled his eyes. "Okay skilled boy, now, we have to think of something."

Wyatt rubbed his shoulder, making a small pout face for a moment before he was serious again.

"Well, we need to get to the manor to look and the book and find a way home, right? That wall thing closed."

Chris nodded, catching on. "So, if we make ourselves their innocents, we can get into the manor as they try to protect us!"

"Good idea. I was going to suggest sneaking in and looking at the Book." Wyatt chuckled, getting a glare from Chris.

"Ready to go attract some demons?" Wyatt continued, looking ready to orb right there.

"Wait! Just getting demons after us might not be much help. We have to try and do it in a way to get them to see us. They don't find every witch attacked by demons. Maybe, we should start with checking what sort of attacks have happened lately, and follow a specific demon."

Wyatt nodded his head in agreement. "Makes sense, but how do we do that? We just got here."

Chris glanced around and spotted a stand, walking over to it, he picked up a newspaper lying on the pile. "Reading?" He dug around in his pockets to give the man standing there the money before walking back towards Wyatt. "Let's head somewhere less conspicuous as we think on this." The two boys kept walking, looking for someplace better to sit and talk. Chris was already reading the newspaper, when he spotted the date.

"Oh, this makes things a whole lot worse."

"What? What does?" Wyatt asked, puzzled as he tried to look and see what Chris was talking about.

Chris tapped the newspaper on one specific number.

"1998," Wyatt read, confused. Then it dawned on him and he looked at Chris, a solemn expression on his face. "You're right, things just got worse."

…

"Phoebe, are you sure that is what you saw?" Prue asked for the third time as they drove back to the manor.

"I'm positive!" She declared again, crossing her arms and leaning back into the seats. "Why don't you ever trust me?"

"It's not that," Prue began, "It's just so unlikely,"

"You don't trust me." Phoebe put it. Prue scowled, but gave up the fight, changing the topic.

"Okay, so you're having an off day, no problem, right?" She said, glancing at her sister before focusing on the road.

"Maybe." Phoebe said simply, still in a foul mood. "Hey! Stop here for a sec!" She finally said, leaning forward in the seat. Prue pulled over to the side of the road, confused.

"What is it?"

"This is the store I got that first premonition, be right back." She opened the door and jumped out, closing it behind her before running towards the store. In a few minutes, she came back holding a brown toy bear. She climbed back in and looked at Prue, who seemed extremely puzzled.

"What's with the bear?"

"I touched this bear this morning and got the first premonition, maybe I can get another one off of it." She explained, poking it and making a face. "You never know, it might be useful." She finally muttered, tossing it into the back without another word on the matter.

* * *

You like my little ending there? :D I am trying to make it so it references to the show but, doesn't change the series that much. Also, in the next chapter, another familiar face from the early seasons is going to show up. I'll give you two guesses. When I mention the date that was the year the season was aired. And yes, my chapters are kind of short. They should hopefully get longer later on.


	3. Inspect the Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I still don't own Charmed- don't get your hopes up**

Yay! It is still popular! And lok! I've been getting a chapter a day! 'A chapter a day keeps the fan's complaints at bay' My sucky attempt at a poem.

Okay, did you all notice the chapter title? *points* I am trying to do like the Charmed Episode names and doing plays on words. It's all very punny. Bad humor aside, I am really excited on how this is going. :D I know you are too!

Fiction Ghost Writer- It is the year of the very first season of Charmed. ;)

CharmedSpinOff2009- At least someone else noticed this! I was worried people would be thinking I'm crazy or something. Like Prue thinks Phoebe is!

Crlncyln- Keep reading. I'll tell you right now, it won't be as much as someone else finds out.

Another mentioning of this, I like to try and keep things along with the series. I actually really liked how the series did things, so I'm trying to write it in a way that doesn't give too much away, but still keeps it unique.

* * *

"Chris? Why are we at the police station?" Wyatt asked, looking awkwardly at the building ahead of them. "I thought we were trying to keep low profiles,"

"If you look here, it says some guy has been killing people by stabbing them. He then draws a symbol of a pentagram somewhere in the house," Chris pointed at the story, "and they haven't caught the guy yet. It's probably a warlock, who's killing witches. I am hoping if we can find the right person, we can get them to send us to the Halliwells."

"And who is this, 'right person'?" Wyatt frowned, still not liking the idea.

"Haven't you read any of the family history?" Chris asked. Wyatt shook his head.

"Not that much."

Chris gave a scowl and pushed open the doors. "Then you'll just have to wait and see."

The two made their way into the police station, both looking around, surprised to see how unchanged it was.

"Don't they ever redecorate here?" Wyatt said in a hushed tone. Chris hadn't replied, he instead had made his way to one of the desks of the officers.

"Uhh, excuse me?" he said hesitantly. The woman sitting there rolled her eyes up at him, not saying anything.

"I'm looking for an, Inspector, Trudeau?"

She sighed and got to her feet, pointing to one of the desks in back.

"There." She said before sitting back down. Chris muttered his thanks before heading that way, Wyatt following.

"I didn't know you were such a good actor." Wyatt teased softly.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Chris retorted, pausing at the desk.

"Inspector Trudeau?" He asked slowly, hoping he would know what they were talking about.

"Yes?" The brown haired man looked up at them, quickly shoving the folder her had been reading away.

Chris shuffled his feet some. "This may sound a bit odd, but do you know about the Halliwell sisters?"

He could see him stiffen and he glanced over the boy's shoulders.

"Darryl! I'm going to use the back room, could you make sure no one comes back there for a bit?"

"Sure!" Darryl Morris shouted back, standing next to the coffee machine. Andy led the two boys into a back room and shut the door behind them.

"You know about the Sister's," he hesitated, as if not sure how to put it.

"Abilities?" Wyatt suggested. "Ya, we've heard about them."

The Inspector seemed to relax some, but studied the two boys.

"Are you also," he paused, lowering his voice. "witches?"

Both boys nodded.

"And we know about the witch hunts, and were wondering if you could help us." Chris explained. "We wanted to ask the Halliwell sisters if they would defend us, we don't really know what else to do."

"But we didn't want to seem like we were intruding by asking them flat out," Wyatt put in. The inspector was still looking them over carefully.

"I'll give them a call, and see what they think. You two wait here."

He left the room, and both boys gave a heavy sigh.

"Good idea Chris." Wyatt said softly.

"You sound surprised." Chris commented, his voice light.

"Very."

They stopped their brotherly antics as Andy came back in.

"I'll drive you boys over there." He said simply. He didn't seem to trust them all the much but, at least they were getting somewhere. All they had to do was check the book for a spell and they'd be gone. It was quite simple really.

They sat in silence on the drive over. Wyatt had let his gaze wander to outside the window, comparing how things looked now to how they looked in his time. It didn't seem all that much different to him. Chris sat next to him, watching Andy the whole time, knowing what would eventually happen. He tried not to think about it but, his mind kept focusing on that one small detail. Andy didn't seem to notice. He was watching the road ahead of him. He was pretty new to this whole, witch thing, and right now, he didn't exactly want to be involved. He kind of got caught in the middle of things. He was relieved when he saw the Manor up ahead. Pulling along the side of the road, all three of them got out. Wyatt looked excited, but Chris elbowed him, muttering quickly.

"Don't say anything, got it?"

Wyatt frowned, but nodded. Chris would be better at handling this. They followed Andy up to the door waiting quietly for one of the Charmed Ones to answer. Piper was the one who pulled open the door.

"Woah," Wyatt gasped despite himself. Piper looked at him for a moment before looking at Andy.

"These the boys?"

"Yep." He replied casually.

"Thanks Andy, we can handle it from here." She looked them over, a bit warily. "Come on in then." She stepped back, making room for them to step in. Both boys slowly came into the manor, looking a bit out of place. Piper paid little attention to this. She gestured towards the Observatory.

"Feel free to take a seat, but don't do anything else, or you will be out of here like that." She snapped her fingers before rushing out. Both boys blinked and made their way over to some of the chairs, taking a seat.

"Wow, mom is harsh." Wyatt muttered. Chris looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't talk about that stuff here; it could cause more problems than we need. We just got to wait for them to cool down a bit, and then we get to the Book and check for a spell."

"Fine, I won't talk about anything." Wyatt complained, leaning back and crossing his arms. Chris sighed and glanced at the floor. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Aww, poor Wyatt isn't allowed to talk anymore. I want to have more characters from the original seasons show up, but at the same time, I don't remember it that well. O.O This is at the point Andy accepts them as witches, but he's not so sure about it yet. The next chapter will have Wyatt almost spilling at least one secret, probably two, and we are going to meet another awesome character!


	4. A Brother's Love

**DISCLAIMER- I wish I owned Charmed... ya.**

I am a bit late on this one, sorry! Hope it still pleases you all. I made me laugh a few times while I was writing it. It seems kinda short, but it has a lot of dialog, so I didn't want it to keep stretching on and on. I'll let you read it before I say more. ;)

Cryncyln- The 1998 is just saying that it is set during the first season, that way you can tell just how new the Charmed Ones are at this. Yes, Wyatt is going to almost spill some secrets. ;) And, that is indeed referring to when the other Chris time traveled to save Wyatt, and also the two other episodes after. One features just Wyatt (Imaginary Friends) the other has bother Wyatt and Chris (Forever Charmed).

Adorereading- I did mean pentagram, and it should be edited now. I think I forgot the 'r' when I typed it so, my auto-check decided it should be a pentagon. O.O Anyways, thanks for pointing that out, I hope I don't have to many other errors but, if you guys spot them, I would love to be told so I can fix it.

* * *

In just a few minutes, both boys looked up shocked to see a cloud of blue orbs, and their dad standing there. Wyatt's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He knew his dad was once a Whitelighter but, he had never seen him orb. Plus, he was so, _young! _

"Oh uhh," Leo muttered out, shocked to see two boys sitting there. "It's, an illusion."

Chris chuckled. "We know what Whitelighter's are." He glanced over at Wyatt who was still gaping. "He just hasn't seen one orb before."

He elbowed Wyatt who shook his head.

"Oh right," Wyatt muttered.

"Who are you two?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm uhh," Chris paused, thinking. "Perry!" he said quickly, "And this is my brother, Mathew." He gestured towards Wyatt who frowned, his shoulders slumping.

"Nice to meet you, Perry and Mathew," he trailed off, looking for a last name.

"Ha..," Wyatt began before Chris gave him a silencing glare.

"Haden." Chris said, smiling to try and cover it up.

Leo kept looking at them, not believing them. He opened his mouth to say something, but wasn't given a chance before Phoebe and Prue came into the house, Phoebe still holding the bear.

"Wuvey?" Wyatt gasped, and his eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

Phoebe glanced at the bear, "Wuvey, what?"

"He has ADHD!" Chris sputtered out, "And just randomly says things, excuse us for a moment?"

None of them had any chance to reply before Chris dragged Wyatt out of the room.

"Wyatt are you crazy!" he said in a hushed tone.

"Mathew Haden? How stupid of a name is that?" Wyatt hissed, not answering the question.

"You almost said Halliwell! What else was I supposed to do? Change the whole word! We can't tell them anything!" Chris kept his voice soft, but the anger was evident.

….

While the boys were arguing, Leo announced in the other room,

"I don't trust them."

"Who are they even?" Phoebe asked, puzzled.

"Supposedly, Perry and Matthew Haden." Leo muttered, glancing into the other room where they could see the two boys arguing, but couldn't hear them.

"I think she means, what are they doing in our house Leo," Prue put in.

"I think Piper has something to do with it. I haven't asked her yet." He glanced up at the celling.

"I think she might be in the attic." He added.

"Well, you go check; we'll stay here and watch our two, guests." Prue told him. He nodded and orbed up to the attic. Both women looked over to where they could see the two boys still going at it.

…..

Chris and Wyatt were so busy arguing they didn't notice Leo leaving the room, or someone else heading their way.

"I can't believe you!" Wyatt had shouted, fuming.

"You're the one who is going to mess this whole thing up!" Chris retorted, "Try to not give anything away!"

The both paused as Piper entered the room, looking at both boys.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"No." both boys replied, looking at the ground.

"Good, then get you're butts back into that room. If you want us to help you, you got to be in the area so we can do our job."

"Yes mo-am," both boys replied, glancing at each other at the slip up. Piper frowned, but walked past the two boys, rolling her eyes. They both trudged after her, shooting each other a glare but, remaining silent. It wasn't long before Leo orbed back into the room, about to say that Piper wasn't there, but he spotted her standing next to her sisters.

"Okay, so, Piper, now that you are out here, mind explaining what these two boys are doing here?" Prue asked, glancing at them. They both shifted awkwardly under her gaze.

"I am thinking they are our innocents. Andy mentioned something about a warlock killing witches."

"You spoke with Andy?" Phoebe put it, grinning at Prue who scowled some. Piper nodded then looked at the boys.

"Okay, you two come with me up to the attic, we're going to try and find you're warlock."

"Okay!" Wyatt agreed quickly, looking at Chris who smiled some. That was just what they wanted to hear! If they got an excuse to look at the book, they could try and find a spell to send them home!

* * *

Oh boy. This one really is short, but it had to be one of my favorites to write so far. My friend who was editing it for me said she loved the 'mo-am' part. They just automatically listen to her. lol Anyways, the other scene that I have planned that I really like involved their cousin, Sam *Paige's Daughter* and her brother Henry. Please take not that this is based of a rp site so, it doesn't exactly fit with the series. Look here for info on those characters: .

That is going to be a fun scene I think you all will like.


	5. Reflection of Another

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say I don't own it?**

I missed a few days of updating! OH NO! So, I did an extra long chapter to make up for it. This one is a fun one as well. :D You get to meet two more characters as well! You might need to look at this site to understand one of them: .

Anyways, I hope you all like it. Sorry to keep you waiting!

crincyln: That was one of my favorite parts. Chris is so creative! xD

mclaughlin: I am glad you are enjoying it so much. I think Wyatt got that trait from the same place Phoebe got it. O.O Wyatt can never shut up either, but I think he got that from all the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Piper led the two boys up into the attic. She gestured towards the Book on the stand.

"There is the Book of Shadows. Page through it and see if you can identify the demon. I have a meeting to work on," she paused, "something I am planning."

"It's so small!" Wyatt exclaimed, getting another glare from Chris. "I would have thought it would be, bigger." He added, trying to make up for his mistake. They had always been told the Book grew over the years, but he hadn't thought it would grow that much. It had to be half the size of the Book in the future!

"Then it should be easy for you to look through." Piper countered, taking a seat on the couch up there. Wyatt and Chris shared a look as they made their way over to the Book.

"Wy, I don't think this is going to have any time travel spells." Chris muttered in a hushed tone. Wyatt frowned at his nickname, but nodded.

"I doubt it. Let's just try and figure out the demon. When she leaves, we can try and come up with a new plan." He whispered back, opening the Book. They both glanced at Piper to see her watching them suspiciously. They both grinned at her before looking back at the Book.

"Why doesn't she trust us, at least somewhat? The Book thinks we're good." Wyatt asked softly. Chris shook his head.

"At this point they weren't strong enough as witches for the Book to deflect evil. Its only protection right now is that only the Charmed Ones can take it from the house." He explained, still in hushed tones. He paused on a page with a demon, and scanned the page. Determining it as the wrong demon, he flipped to the next page.

"Oh." Wyatt muttered, scanning the pages as well.

"You should really read more on the past." Chris explained, turning to the next page.

"From now on I will."

They read in silence for a while, only pausing to mutter remarks when they found pages with familiar faces. Eventually, Piper stood up and told the two boys,

"Okay, I've got to head out for a bit. Don't try anything funny. My sisters are right downstairs so, if you find something, tell them."

She headed out of the room and both boys gave silent cheers.

"Okay, you keep working on the Book, I'm going to work on coming up with a spell." Chris told his brother, walking over to the table in the corner.

"Hey, why do I have to keep looking at the Book?" Wyatt protested.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Because I'm better at spell-writing." He argued, sitting down to begin working on something. He was lucky there was a pad of paper there and a few pens, because he needed it. After many crappy spells littered the floor in rolled up clumps, he dropped his head on the table, groaning.

"None of these will work." He muttered into the table.

"Chris! I've found something!" Wyatt suddenly cried out. Chris hurried to his feet, rushing to his brother's side.

"Look at this," he pointed at the Book. The page was talking about Scrying Bowls.

"So?" Chris asked, puzzled.

"Could you write a spell that makes sort of a scrying bowl type effect? So we could at least talk with someone in our time and have them check our Book. I mean, it would have more spells, maybe we could get home that way."

"Wyatt that is brilliant!" Chris said, looking surprised.

"Don't look so shocked." Wyatt told him, grinning. "I'll go down and get a bowl from the kitchen, and you can keep working on your spells."

Chris nodded and sat back down, grabbing a new piece of paper and getting to work. Wyatt made his way down the stairs, pausing when he heard his Aunts and Dad talking.

"I don't know what to think of them. They are defiantly hiding something." Prue was explaining. "And Pheebs was already having an off-day with her premonitions, how do we know they don't have something to do with the killings?"

"Well, I guess that makes some sense." Phoebe agreed. "Some warlock starts killing witches when these two mysterious boys show up? Maybe we should have Piper freeze them, or we could check if they bleed or something."

Wyatt stiffened some. Why couldn't they trust them? Now he understood what Chris must have went through when the other him went to the past. That whole situation had always confused him and, he was a bit relived his family didn't talk about it much. He slowly walked down the rest of the steps, heading into the kitchen while they continued their talk. When he had the bowl, he made his way back upstairs, pausing in time to hear Leo speak up.

"As long as they are here, we know that they aren't causing trouble."

"Then maybe we should have someone up there with them again. Piper left for, whatever reason." Prue put it.

"I can still sense that they are in the house." Leo explained.

Wyatt quickly, but quietly, ran the rest of the way upstairs. If someone came upstairs before they were ready, it could be disastrous!

"Chris! We have an issue." He said hurriedly as he shut the door behind him.

"Already?" Chris asked. "Well, I guess it was only a matter of time. What is it?"

"They are thinking of coming up and watching us. They think we are warlocks!"

Chris frowned but took the bowl from Wyatt.

"That means we have to hurry."

[/Present Day- Paige's House\]

A blond girl sat slumped in a larger arm chair, staring at the screen of the TV. An empty bowl that once held popcorn sat next to her. She sighed and flipped through the channels, trying to find something that could satisfy her boredom. She didn't notice when the bowl next to her began to slowly fill up with water.

"Hello?" a voice came and she gave a yelp in surprise.

"Who's there!" She shouted, on her feet and looking around.

"Sam? Is that you?" The voice asked again.

"How do you know my name? Where are you!" She shouted again, spinning. That was when she noticed the bowl. She leaned over, crying out in surprise to see a red haired boy's face looking up at her from the now water filled boy.

"Henry! Come down here! There is a creeper watching me from a bowl of water!" she shouted, holding the remote like a weapon.

"I'm not a creeper! It's me Chris!" The boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Prove it!" Sam said angrily.

"Wyatt, could you lower the glamor for a moment." The boy asked, looking somewhere over his shoulder.

"Sure!" another voice replied from somewhere unseen. The golden glow surrounded the boy and his features changed so he looked like Chris.

"This proof for you?" Chris asked.

"Sam? What is going on?" Henry had come dashing down from upstairs and now stood next to his sister, looking down at the bowl as well.

"Chris?" he asked. Chris smiled and nodded. Then, Henry looked over at his sister. "Chris is a creeper now?"

Sam grinned sheepishly. "I guess I was a bit confused." She admitted. "But, why are you talking to me through a bowl? The phone not good enough for you?"

Chris put his hand over his face before lowering it. "Wyatt and I got stuck in the past so, this was the only way to contact you."

"It was my idea!" Wyatt shouted from the background, walking forward so his face could also be seen in the bowl.

"How did that happen?" Henry asked, frowning.

"Some time window or something." Chris explained. "But that's not important! We are too far in the past! Aunt Prue is still alive!" he hissed the last sentence, as if worried they were being listened to.

"Aunt Prue? Wow, you guys really messed up." Sam chuckled, getting elbowed from Henry.

"So you want us to try and find a spell to bring you guys back, right?" He asked.

"Exactly!" Chris exclaimed.

"What the h***!" A woman's voice shouted.

"Got to go!" Chris gasped, and his hand plunged into the water. Sam and Henry just blinked as the image disappeared, the water draining from the bowl. They stood in silence for a moment longer.

"Maybe we should head to the Manor." Sam said slowly.

"Yea, maybe." Henry agreed as Sam took his hand, orbing them both to the Manor.

* * *

I love Sam. She has to be one of my favorite characters on the site, and not only because I play here. I just find her funny. If you are wondering on why in our rp, Henry is not in the rps themselves, its because this takes place before those rps, and he was at basket ball camp. Also, little thing you should know, Henry is older than Sam in this story. The reason being is because I am writing from the rp site. Also, Sam does have a twin, but no one knows. It's either going to be a story I write later or, a rp we do on the site. ;) The next chapter will have another character from our site. Be excited! Also, the next one will be set mainly in the Present- so I am leaving you guys in suspense on who found Chris and Wyatt, un-glamored. *gasp* Try and guess who if you want.


	6. Big Bang

So first off, let me explain where I've been for so long that I couldn't post anything. I've been extremely busy with school and after school stuff, homework and other things of the sort. And then, my computer got a virus, crashed and died, so, I had to repair it and refind everything that I had lost. Which was a lot. I had almost finished the next chapter of the story as well. So, here we go.

Sam and Henry arrived at the manor, and looked around, spotting the Book in it's rightful place. They headed over to grab it, when the pages began flipping madly. A rouge demon shimmered into the room, an evil grin on his face.

Just then, the world blew up, and everyone died.

Then end.

Here is a little tune to keep you all entertained:

Credit goes to R.E.M.:

That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aeroplane -  
Lenny Bruce is not afraid. Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn -  
world serves its own needs, regardless of your own needs. Feed it up a knock,  
speed, grunt no, strength no. Ladder structure clatter with fear of height,  
down height. Wire in a fire, represent the seven games in a government for  
hire and a combat site. Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the furies  
breathing down your neck. Team by team reporters baffled, trump, tethered  
crop. Look at that low plane! Fine then. Uh oh, overflow, population,  
common group, but it'll do. Save yourself, serve yourself. World serves its  
own needs, listen to your heart bleed. Tell me with the rapture and the  
reverent in the right - right. You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright  
light, feeling pretty psyched.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign tower. Slash and burn,  
return, listen to yourself churn. Lock him in uniform and book burning,  
blood letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate. Light a candle,  
light a motive. Step down, step down. Watch a heel crush, crush. Uh oh,  
this means no fear - cavalier. Renegade and steer clear! A tournament,  
a tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives  
and I decline.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

The other night I tripped a nice continental drift divide. Mount St. Edelite.  
Leonard Bernstein. Leonid Breshnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester Bangs.  
Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You symbiotic, patriotic,  
slam, but neck, right? Right.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine...fine...

(It's time I had some time alone)


	7. The Real Deal

**DISCLAIMER: Charmed is not mine. **

APRIL FOOLS! Hahaha! You should have seen the looks on your faces! And I bet you read all the way to the bottom hoping I had put the real chapter up. That thing in the beginning, that was the truth though. '

And, I noticed my link to the site never showed up, so, it will be in my profile momentarily! That and a link to another fan site. xD I have skills.

Now, reply time! :D

Briankrause- Sorry to disappoint you, but I had to have one Aprils Fool joke somewhere. I couldn't think of any all day! D:

Caramel-ita- Oh no, it's my partner in crime… DUCK AND COVER EVERYONE! And hey, stop teasing them with your knowledge. I shall not tell you anything else about the story. :P

Fiction Ghost Writer and crlncyln – You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

* * *

Sam and Henry arrived at the Manor and looked around. Sam had orbed them into the entry way.

"Darn, I was aiming for the attic." She muttered, frowning. Henry snickered at her and she elbowed him, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, I heard someone orb in," A girl with long black hair said, standing at the top of the steps.

"Hey Oxine!" Sam waved, smiling.

"Hey there Sam!" She grinned.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" Henry put in, frowning. Oxine sighed dramatically,

"You sound just like Chris. Speaking of which, where did he get off to?" Oxine was the younger sister of Chris and Wyatt.

"Well, uh, we'll explain on the way to the attic." Sam told her, darting up the stairs to join her cousin. Henry followed more slowly, shaking his head at his little sister's antics.

After they arrived in the attic, and Sam had finished filling Oxine in, she scoffed some.

"Typical boys. They always get into trouble." She was the one who took the first look at the Book, flipping the pages to look for spells.

"Here's one, oh wait, this is just for traveling to the past." She muttered, turning more pages.

"Eww, slime ball." Sam muttered, looking over her cousins shoulder at the page that had just been turned.

"I know right?" Oxine agreed, turning the page.

"Will you both just find a time travel spell?" Henry told them.

Sam scowled, "If there is one. I think the only spell is for going to the past, which is useless. We don't want to get stuck there as well."

"Exactly the point." Henry muttered.

"Well, why don't we just write a time travel spell?" Sam countered.

"Chris is the one who's best with spell writing, if he couldn't figure it out, I doubt we could. Plus, it'd probably need to be a Power of Three spell to work."

"If they could convince the Charmed Ones to help them, without revealing themselves, it could just work." Henry murmured thoughtfully.

"What if they were already caught?" Sam asked, horror showing on her face. "We did here some lady burst in while they were exposed."

"Then we hope that they can figure out a way out of it." Oxine said swiftly. "Cause I think I might have an idea."

* * *

Kinda short chapter I know. I just was angry at trying to retype it all so, I might have made it a bit shorter than my original one. -_- And I am sorry for those who were upset by my pranking. Don't hate me! D:

EDIT: Okay, REALLY short chapter. The next one will be so much better. I promise!


	8. Prue Intentions

**DISCLAIMER: I totally forgot to put these in! All of the chapters have been edited cause, I don't own Charmed.**

Now, I know this took forever so, please don't kill me. Life has been so hectic, and my brother's birthday is coming up so I've been working on a story for him. You should also yell at Cam cause she has been convincing me to coauthor with her AND keeps giving me good story ideas for future stories! O.o So, on the plus side, I will have more Charmed Fanfics eventually! :D If that makes things better. Anyways, another short chapter, but it's the one you have all be waiting for! I hope to have more time for updating this one though.

ClassicalBones & Fiction Ghost Writer- I am glad I got you guys confused, it was my plan. I also didn't want everyone to be pissed at me for not saying anything about it and just jumping back into the story. :P

Jane Mays- I am sorry you feel that way, but technically, in the Charmed Universe, they do have a younger sister named Melinda. Like I've said before, I am writing theses based on the rp site in my profile (which people can join btw) so the characters there are the ones who show up here, plus or minus a few. I like involving most of them there in my stories though. So, I hope it doesn't ruing the story so much that you can't still read it. On the plus side, the next few she won't be in very much. ;)

LizardMomma & LeftWritter224- Thank you. Glad you enjoy it!

And now, onto the story!

* * *

"Au, Prue! This isn't what it looks like!" Chris was quick to shout, almost knocking the bowl over in his hurried attempt to get up from the chair. Wyatt stood in the corner, stunned. He then flicked his wrists at Prue, trying to freeze her. He did it once more and both Chris and Prue just stared at him.

"Why isn't it working?" Wyatt gasped.

"She is a witch as well." Chris said through clenched teeth.

"Who are you two? How do you know who I am and what was that?" Prue shouted, causing both boys to look at the floor. "Explain now, or I'll go get my sisters."

"No don't! We'll explain." Chris said quickly, looking at Wyatt. "We are, from the future," he said slowly, looking at Prue who looked shocked.

"What, but," then she seemed to notice something. "Oh my God, the whole flicking thing, that's what Piper does. Are you her," she paused, as if not wanting to finish. Both boys grimaced, but nodded.

"Her and Leo?" Prue then asked, grinning some.

"We can't answer that." Chris said swiftly, covering Wyatt's almost answer of 'yes'.

"But, why didn't you say anything sooner?" She asked, looking puzzled.

"We are already messing things up by just being here, having them all see us would ruin things even more. We don't want to change the future we came from." Chris told her, sighing.

Wyatt nodded in agreement. "We like it the way it is."

Prue didn't seemed super convinced, but she nodded slowly. "Okay well, I think I get it, but how did you get here then? Was it a spell gone wrong?"

Chris and Wyatt shared another look. "Actually, we were hunting a demon and, we think it was a trap to get us back here. Whoever it was that created the window wanted us to change the future. I think." Chris replied.

"And that is a bad thing." It wasn't really a question, but both boys nodded anyways.

She seemed to be debating with herself, but finally, she sighed, giving in. She was about to say something, when a different voice could be heard.

"Chris? You there?"

He glanced over at the dish of water, hearing Sam's voice.

"Who is that?" Prue asked, following him over and looking into the bowl.

"No one! Just a friend!" Chris said hastily, glaring at Sam, who's mouth was opened in shock.

"Holy s-" Oxine started, gazing into the bowl. She was cut off by Henry, who elbowed her in the gut. She grunted and was silent.

"All three of them are friends of yours?" Prue asked skeptically, feeling like there was more to this."

"Yes." Wyatt said quickly. "We would tell you more but uh," he froze trying to think of a reason.

"Future consequences!" Chris shouted the idea just popping into his head. "Maybe you should go talk to the sisters," Chris said slowly. Prue narrowed her eyes, clearly not keen on being bossed around by a teen.

"Fine. But they'll be wanting to come up and check the Book at any moment." She stormed out, leaving the boys to relax.

"So, what did you fine?" Wyatt asked.

Oxine grinned. "You aren't going to like it but, I have a plan."

….

"So? What was going on up there?" Phoebe asked as Prue came down.

"Nothing, they are still struggling to find the demon." She said hastily.

"Seriously? It's taking them that long?" Phoebe snorted. "They must be new."

Prue chuckled. "So kind of like us? They claimed they didn't get a good look at it." She hated lying, but if those were her future nephews, it was her duty to help them. "Piper get back yet?" she asked in her attempt to change the topic."

Leo shook his head. "No. And are you sure those two aren't warlocks or evil?"

Prue nodded. "I just had this, feeling, that they do have good intentions."

Phoebe and Leo weren't entirely convinced, but seeing that Prue trusted them helped ease their minds just a little.

"Fine, if you say so. But if they come down and turn us into toads or something, I will so kill you." Phoebe said in her sarcastic tone.

Prue rolled her eyes. "You are such a child."

* * *

I need to make my chapters longer. -_- I feel like a waste. Also, be ready for a demon attack. It's coming up soon! And when will we hear Oxine's plan? :O NEVER! Just kidding... but you'll have to wait.

Just a side note... I love this chapter. Chris and Wyatt... xD

AND HAHAHAHA! You were all WRONG! It was Prue who found them! *pokes chapter name* I feel so original. :)


	9. Ending please read

Now I know I haven't updated in a while. *ducks to avoid flying objects* Yes, I am sorry. I've been extremely busy with other stuff and life, you know, it's kinda hectic. And also, I've been reading through the story, and realized, I don't really like it much. When I have time, I have started watching Charmed again, and noticed that I haven't been portraying the characters as they were in the first couple seasons. So, I've decided, I want to rewrite it. I will leave this story up, and the general story line will be the same, but I want to make the chapters longer, make it clearer and more descriptive, and play the characters as they were in the show. I also want to get more of it done before starting to put it up, that way there won't be these huge breaks in between chapters. I am sorry for those who were enjoying it, but I like I said, it will be back up here eventually, but I want to make it better. I also have plans for other stories I will put up here for you guys to enjoy as well. Thank you for reading the story, and sorry again that I am stopping this one, but it will be back!

_-Eaglewind13_


End file.
